


The Icing on the Cake

by Littlecupofmocha



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, And titles, Anime, Bakery AU, How They Met, M/M, TG, but touchy platonic, first fic, friends - Freeform, hidekane, i'm terrible at summaries, kaneki ken - Freeform, nagachika hideyoshi - Freeform, platonic, school au, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecupofmocha/pseuds/Littlecupofmocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hide agreed to help out at a local bakery, he didn't expect to see the shy boy from Asian History there. And he certainly didn't expect him to be the great baker he is.</p><p>~Currently dropped, my apologies~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rainy Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry the 3rd chapter isn't up yet! I'm on vacation at the moment and the wifi here at the condo is pretty poor. It's spotty and sometimes slow. I will TRY to upload chapter 3 tonight, but if I don't just know that I am very sorry! Thanks for your patience. <3

Hide rolled over in his bed with a groan. He reluctantly pressed snooze on his alarm clock. _Gross, Monday morning already._ He pulled the covers up a little tighter around his chin. A pang of anxiety hit Hide when he remembered. Today was the day he started his new job. Err, well, he was trying something new.  


Hide had been stopping by this little bakery on his way home from university for about two months now. Last week, he walked in around 4:30 and ordered his usual cup of coffee when he noticed a flyer on the counter. “BAKING CLASSES BEGINNING IN JUNE. Sign up for a week long course where you’ll learn the basics of baking. Details on back.” “A baking class, huh?” Hide had asked when Anna brought him his cappuccino. Anna answered excitedly, “Yep! It’s gonna be great teaching people a new skill. This is the second year we’re doing it, and last year it was a real hit.” “Well, you know,” Hide replied with a smirk, “I’ve got some baking talent of my own.” “Do you really?! Because we’re in need of another assistant, someone to help teach the class and guide the students. Would you be interested in helping?” Hide hadn’t really been that serious when he said he had talent, really the only experience in baking he had was when he made cookies and cakes at Christmas with his mom and sister. But Anna was nice; she’d given him discounts on his orders whenever he’d been low on cash, and her eyes were just pleading for help. Besides, it wasn’t like Hide was doing anything in the upcoming weeks. School was just about finished for Hide, and he wouldn’t be going back until September. It would be another month until his family took their annual vacation to the beach, and Hide hadn’t decided if he was even going to go with them this year. And so Hide decided he’d spend the upcoming week at The Sweet Spot. “Alright, yeah. Sure, I’ll help you out.”  


Hide pressed snooze again and for the next ten minutes contemplated why it had been so hard for him to say ‘No’ to Anna. When his alarm went off for the third time that morning, he extended his arm from the bed and slammed the off button. He let out a long ‘ughhhhhhh’ into his pillow and then turned over to lay on his back. He stared at the ceiling while he contemplated what to wear. He still had class the next 4 days, so he needed something comfortable. Hide decided he’d wear his old jeans with a sweatshirt. A Marvel sweatshirt in fact. It had Spider-man swinging across the front of it. Hide was a sucker for superheroes.  


Grudgingly, he sat up, swung his feet out from under the covers, shivered from the cold, and practically ran into his adjoining bathroom where he tore off his nightclothes and hopped into the shower. After fifteen glorious minutes of hot water, Hide was running low on time. He quickly dried off, and sped through his morning routine: wash your face, put on your deodorant, throw on clothes, dry your hair, style your hair, brush your teeth, grab your schoolbag. He almost slipped running down the stairs but regained his balance. _Woah there, boy, slow down. You don’t need to cut yourself up before your new job. They’ll think you’re a clutz. But you are, so…._ Hide walked into his kitchen and grabbed a banana and a bottle of water, shoved both in his backpack, and went to put his shoes on. Once that was done, he locked his apartment door and grabbed his bike.  


Pedaling quickly, Hide was making record time. He was halfway to school and he’d only been riding for about 8 minutes when he heard thunder. “Oh, great.” He’d forgotten to look at the forecast in his rush earlier, so he hadn’t bothered to bring an umbrella. “Guess I’ll just have to ride faster.” The rain began to fall, and Hide began pedaling much faster, whizzing by other apartments and shops. He saw a flash of light in the sky, and it seemed it had come from behind. He quickly turned to glance and before he could look forward again he had run into something. Not something, someone!  


“Oh, dude! I am so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going, ah man, are you okay?” “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. It’s okay.” Hide jumped to his feet and offered his hand to the smaller, dark-headed boy on the pavement in front of him. “Are you sure? Your jacket is soaked, and your books…” Hide began frantically gathering the kid’s textbooks. The boy also began to gather his things. “No, really, everything’s fine, you go on ahead to wherever you were heading.” Hide felt guilty, “But I can’t just leave you here! Are you sure?” The other boy did not raise his gaze, “Yeah, go on.” Hide carefully placed the two textbooks and notebook he had gathered back into the boy’s bag before tentatively offering it back to him. “Oh, man, again, I’m so sorry. I-” The other boy simply continued picking up his strewn supplies. Hide bit his lip, picked his bike up, and swiftly made his way to his school.  


He locked his bike up outside and walked into his first class with just two minutes to spare. _Hair’s fallen a bit flat. Ah, well, it was to be expected with the rain and all._ By the time his professor had walked in, Hide had pushed all thoughts of the morning’s earlier events out of his head in an effort to focus on Asian History. About fifteen minutes into the day’s lecture, the door opened. In its frame stood another student, sopping wet, his hair plastered to his forehead. Hide watched in confusion as the boy quietly closed the door in an effort to not disturb the lesson. But all was in vain, as with his first step the boy’s shoe squeaked on the tile floor, and the professor paused mid-sentence to look in the boy’s direction. “Hey, Kaneki, are you okay?”  


The boy suddenly looked up from the floor, his features showing plainly his embarrassment. Hide’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he realized this was the same boy he had run into earlier. He had caused this student to be late to class. “Ah, yes, m-my umbrella broke. A-and I got a late start this morning. Sorry…” Kankei returned his gaze to the floor and hurriedly made his way towards his seat at the back of the room, but slipped in doing so. His cheeks turned bright red as he got to his feet and picked up the one book he had dropped. A few students smirked or whispered to their friends, and the professor gave them all a sharp look and grunted loudly before continuing the lesson. Kaneki managed to make it to his seat without another incident, and Hide watched as he sat a few rows behind the last student.


	2. Oranges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the 2nd chapter is here 5 days from the original posting! Is it okay if I post chapters about a week apart?  
> Also, not much happens in this chapter, maybe a little cuteness...  
> Real action will get here soon (hopefully)

Hide turned back around in his desk and contemplated what to do. _Aw, man, Hide, you really messed up._ He looked back at Kaneki again. The boy had his head in his hands and water was dripping from his hair onto his notes. Hide quietly rummaged through his bag and pulled out his unopened water bottle as well as a clean hand towel he'd kept in his bag after tennis season had ended. He waited until the professor was busy writing some long paragraph on the board before he crept out of his seat and practically ran up the steps leading to Kaneki.  


Hide wasn’t sure how to do this. “Umm….” Kaneki spread the fingers of his right hand apart just so one eye could look through to who was speaking to him. “Hmm?” “Oh, um…” Kaneki removed his hands from his face with a sigh and looked at Hide expectantly. “Look, man, I’m still really sorry about earlier, and I have this clean towel here that I thought you might want. Since your hair’s wet.” Kaneki’s features softened as he gingerly took the towel from Hide. “Thank you.” Hide smiled. “Oh! And this water’s new too, you can have it if you want, I know you’re shaken up and all.” Kaneki let out a little laugh. “No, it’s fine, I’ve got my own.” As Kaneki went to grab his bottle from his own bag, he noticed the numerous wet splotches on his papers that had blurred out the writing. “AHH!”  


For the second time that morning the professor stopped during his lecture to look at Kaneki. This time with annoyance instead of pity and concern. “Kaneki kun, is everyth- Nagachika! What are you doing?!” Kaneki’s cheeks burned and Hide froze. The entire class turned around to see the blonde boy on one knee, seemingly presenting a bottle of water to the practically waterlogged quieter student. The professor stared, confused, before speaking loudly. “Boys, if you could please settle this quickly and quietly? I’m going back to the review.” The professor directed his attention back to his board. “For your exam tomorrow you should all know a decent amount about the opening of Japan by Commodore Matthew Perry. In 1853…” “Yo, Kaneki, sorry about all this,” Hide whispered. “You can borrow my notes after class if you want. I don’t know how good they are; yours were probably better, but-” “Thank you, Nagachika,” Kaneki replied gratefully, “I’m sure they’re just fine.” Hide smiled. “Okay! And actually, I’ve got something this afternoon, after my last class. I don’t know if I’ll see you before then. Could I just text you a picture?” Kaneki was scribbling down something from the board on a new sheet of paper. “Yeah, yeah. That’s fine.” Hide could see Kaneki was beginning to pull away from the conversation. “Okay, I’ll write my number here; you text me first.” Hide wrote his phone number on the upper right corner of Kaneki’s paper, “Don’t forget!” Kaneki glanced down at the number, and saw that the blonde had drawn a smiling face with its tongue out to the side of the number. The area underneath the digits read “call me Hide.” Kaneki looked back up to see Hide reaching his own seat. _Hide? Huh, that’s cute. Wait, what? What am I saying? Okay, okay, focus on the review, Ken._ Kaneki continued taking notes and absentmindedly rubbing his hair with the towel as he did so.  


Towards the end of the lesson Kaneki was getting very cold. He draped Hide’s towel over his head, and it actually made him feel a bit warmer. But as Kaneki bent forward to copy down some important information, the towel slipped from his hair. Instead of catching it with his hands, Kaneki did what was to be expected of him. He jerked his head back and the towel slipped down onto his face. He couldn't help but smell it. It smelled damp of course, but that was from himself. He faintly smelled something...fruity? Yes, that was it. It smelled almost like oranges. It wasn’t overpowering either, just enough to be nice.  


While Kaneki was enjoying the scent of fresh fruit, Hide was playing with his pencil as he watched the professor. He accidentally flung it behind him, and when he turned around to retrieve it he saw Kaneki, a few rows back, with the towel over his face. _What is he doing? Hide you’ve befriended a nerd._ Kaneki stirred and Hide turned around quickly, pretending he hadn’t seen the boy with his face in his laundry. He promised himself he wouldn’t say anything about it to Kaneki, he knew it would just embarrass him.  


Class ended eventually, and everyone gathered their books and practically ran out of the room. Kaneki was slow in collecting his, so Hide postponed his exit as long as possible. Once Kaneki got to the front of the room, Hide half-jogged up beside him and they walked out together. “Hey! Remember to text me later, okay?” “Oh, I will. Thank you again, Nagachika.” Hide turned around and walked backwards in the direction of the lounge area. “Aw, come on, you read my note, right? Call me Hide!” And with that, Hide turned and walked towards the lounge, leaving Kaneki staring after him, not sure what to do because both of them had forgotten about the towel. Too nervous to call after Hide, Kaneki clutched the towel in his left hand. Kaneki knelt down when he stood and took two books out of his bag - a textbook and a binder - in order to remain inconspicuous. He placed the towel on top of the stack, and hugged the books to his chest so that the towel was just below his chin. If he tilted his head forward, the towel was right near his nose. He sniffed it occasionally on his way to art history, all the while thinking about the funny blonde boy from 1st period.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 3 is finally here! So sorry it took so long!

Hide made it to the lounge and began reviewing for his exam the next day. He was about thirty minutes in when he decided to take a snack break. He hadn’t eaten the banana he’d brought, so he pulled that out of his bag. He peeled it and saw that it was slightly mushy, but he took a bite anyway. As he ate he thought about Kaneki. _Shame on you for not noticing him before! Well...he did sit in the back, behind you...That’s no excuse! Ugh, Hide, you’ve got to be friendly to_ everyone _, not just a select few._

Once Hide finished his banana -  and forced Kaneki from his mind -  he went back to studying. Another hour passed before he got up to use the restroom. After he was done with that, he packed his bag and walked around the campus a bit, just to stretch his legs. _Well, Hide, you’re almost done. Just two more finals. You can do it! Just stick it out until Wednesday afternoon._ Although Hide technically had four more days of classes left,  he was only taking two more finals. After Asian History and Psychology he could relax. However, he'd decided it’d be kind to stay and help his teachers with anything they needed.

He knew his history teacher, Mizushima-sensei, would want his help in cleaning up his room. He wasn’t the most organized person, so he had countless maps and detailed copies of historical treaties on the walls, as well as a pile of various papers and posters on his second desk. His main desk was so crowded with review material, historical novels and analytical papers, that you couldn’t see the man if he bent over to open his lower drawer.

Hide really did have a good relationship with him; throughout the semester Hide would sometimes stay after class for a few minutes to discuss what they had talked about that day. Occasionally, Hide would even drop by Mizushima-sensei’s room after the school day had ended to simply chat about a new discovery that had been featured in the news. Hide liked him; he thought he was interesting.

He just hoped the little incident with Kaneki hadn’t changed Mizushima-sensei’s opinion of him. He’d somehow managed to remain quiet and ‘mess-free’ the entire semester, meaning he hadn’t caused any trouble, which always seemed to find him. Today, of course, was different. _Gosh, that kid. Ha, he’s something else. He’s a funny guy, that’s for sure. I don’t think you should beat yourself up over this morning, Hide. He’s probably used to not being noticed._ This thought made Hide freeze in his steps.  “You’ve got to talk to him!” He muttered. “He’s probably super lonely and embarrassed!” He started walking again, this time at a faster pace, and he didn't realize how much his voice had risen. “Oh boy, you probably made the whole situation worse this morning. With the towel and the whole ‘Call me Hide!’ thing. Ugh, you idiot! you know what’s it’s like to be shy, and you know that-” “Young man!”

Hide nearly tripped he was so shocked by the voice. Looking up he saw he had walked into the small library they had on campus. The librarian was glaring at him. “Nagachika!” She whispered harshly. “You know better than to come in here like that." Hide cringed. “Sorry! Ah-” He lowered his voice. "Sorry, Akiyama-san! I didn’t realize I came in here. I guess it’s just like home to me, haha! “Oh, well it’s alright, Nagachika. Just remember to keep your voice down next time. _Try._ Try to remember, please.” Hide gave the woman a small smile, “Sure thing Akiyama-san.”

He used to come to the library all the time. He’d study there and go talk with friends frequently after class. But that was before. Before the stress of school got to him badly and he had left his so-called friends. The end of his first semester of his freshman year at college had ended with him friendless for the holidays. He brought no one home with him to celebrate Christmas. His family was genuinely surprised. ‘You’ve always had tons of friends, Hideyoshi!’ ‘What did you do?’ ‘Where’s Lee?’ For about a week he was pestered about his lonely situation. Hide played it off like it was nothing. ‘They were just roommates!’ ‘Just some guys I had class with!’ ‘They weren’t gonna stick around anyway.’ In reality, the hurt cut deeper. Those guys had done and said things Hide could never forget.

"Well, that's alright. Just try to be quieter next time? Please?"  Hide gave the woman a small smile. "Sure thing. I'll be extra careful next time. Sorry to bother you." With that said, Hide pivoted and had to tell himself not to run out of the room. _Ignore it ignore it ignore it._ He hadn’t been back in the room since the first semester. _Can't think about that today, Hide. Nope, not gonna dwell on the past! You're gonna get yourself into a slump if you do. Save that for one of your sad days. Whenever those come you always... Okay! What will distract you?_ "Coffee! That's what." Hide began walking in the direction of the cafe, which was close to the lounge area, to order himself a cappuccino, his favorite. Still walking, he pulled his backpack off and rummaged through the front pocket for his headphones. Once he found them and plugged them into his phone, he shouldered his bag and turned some music on. No words today. Just instrumental. Ludovico Einaudi was a perfect solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll try my best to get chapter 4 uploaded soon.   
> As always, please leave a comment if you have anything to say!


	4. Pillow Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been over a week!

Kaneki left Art History feeling extremely prepared for his final on Wednesday. He knew the important moments in the lives of all the artists they studied, as well as the mediums and techniques used. He could tell you the style of a work immediately upon viewing it, and he knew what each artist made. But it wasn’t like he had to work extremely hard to memorize all of that; Kaneki had loved art since he was little.

When he was very young he would paint pictures for his mother. Some were recreations of famous pieces and some were originals. He would present them to his mother when she finished the day’s work, which was usually very late at night.

~ () ~

“Mommy!” “Ken! Why aren’t you asleep? You’re going to be really tired tomorrow if you don’t go to bed soon. We can’t have you falling asleep during class, can we?” She ushered him down the hallway. “No, mommy. But I won’t fall asleep, I promise!” “Well, then go on to your room and I’ll be there in a minute to tuck you in, okay?” “Okay, but before I go I have to give you this!” “What is it, honey?” Kaneki moved his hands from behind his back, presenting his painting as he did so. “It’s a portrait I painted for you! It’s like Leonardo Da Vinci's _Mona Lisa_ , but instead of the lady it’s you!” Kaneki’s mother touched her hand to her heart as she stared speechless at her son. She knelt down and set her box of supplies to the side, then took the picture in her hands and admired it. Kaneki had done a fine job. As young as he was, his artistic skills were incredible. She pulled him into a hug. “Ken, it’s beautiful! I love it so much, I’m going to put it on the wall of my workroom, so I can admire it all day.” “I’m glad you like it, mommy. I’m gonna make you tons more so your room can be really happy!” After that Kaneki ran back to his room and began opening his paints again, but thankfully his mother came in behind him and convinced him that he’d have time tomorrow to paint another picture. Right now he needed sleep. ‘Okay, mommy,’ he had said. ‘Tomorrow I’m painting you flowers, just like Van Gogh.’ His mother had tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead before turning his lamp out and quietly closing the door to his bedroom. 

~ () ~

Kaneki turned the corner and began making his way towards the lounge. He missed his mother. A lot. He tried not to think about her for too long. Because whenever he did, he’d always run out of happy memories. He’d eventually start thinking about the bad things that had happened after she had gone. All that time he’d had to spend with his aunt. The aunt who never helped his mother. Who’d taken their money and never given anything back in return. It was hard to continue a day after reliving all that pain. So he’d learned to block it from his mind.

Once he reached the lounge Kaneki collapsed on the end of the nearest couch. It was somewhat small, more like a loveseat. It was bright blue and made of suede fabric. Kaneki pulled his bag up onto his lap and buried his face in it. There it was. The scent of oranges.

Kaneki immediately sifted through his bag and pulled the towel out from under his art textbook. He tossed his bag back to the floor and just stared at the towel. He had to return it to Hideyoshi, err, Hide. Kaneki contemplated what to do. _You’re going to have to text him. Oh, GREAT._

He pulled out his phone and tucked his legs up to his chest, resting his right elbow on the arm of the couch. He had already entered the number in his phone, so he opened Hide’s contact and-

And he stared at it. _I can’t do this! I don’t even know him that well! It’s gonna sound weird if I start with, ‘Hey, I still have your hand towel. Do you want it back?’_ “Maybe I should take it home and wash it first.” He whispered to himself.

Just then a large group of students turned the corner and began walking through the lounge area. Kaneki recognized some of them from History. He pulled his satchel up to the left side of his legs and hugged the nearest pillow. He then set it on his knees and attempted to bury the left side of his face in it while pretending to text by typing random words into Google. He really didn’t want to be noticed by the other students. He'd had enough of them earlier.

Thankfully, the others walked past Kaneki without saying a word. They only stole a few curious glances at the pillow boy, which Kaneki was happy to ignore. Once they were gone he dropped his phone into his bag and thrust his whole head in the pillow. He groaned. "Ughhhh"

"Rough day?" _CRAP. SOMEONE SEES YOU._ Kaneki shyly lifted his face up from the pillow to see Hide taking his backpack off. Relief, well something close to relief, flooded Kaneki's veins. "Oh, it's just you." Hide slumped into the brown armchair that was adjacent to the left end of the couch. "Just me? What's that supposed to mean!" Hide pretended to be offended. Kaneki smirked before saying, "Sorry. You know what I mean." Hide leaned forward. "Hey, I saw that! Haha, so what's going on here?"

Kaneki looked up with surprise. He'd never talked this much to a stranger in his whole life. However, this stranger _was_ different than others...

"Oh, uhhh , nothing really." Hide quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, well I guess this day has just been kinda rough. Like you said." Hide looked guilty and started to speak, "Again, man I'm really sorry for-" Kaneki rushed to stop him. "No! No no no, not that. You're fine. That's in the past now. I'm not even thinking about that anymore. It's just that school is coming to a close and so the exam tomorrow is worrying me a bit and... I don't know. Other things are worrying me too, and..." He trailed off and glanced down nervously. On the arm of the couch he saw it: The towel.

Here was his chance to give it back! Hide was saying something, but Kaneki wasn't hearing him. All he heard was celebratory music as he relished over the fact that he wouldn't have to talk about a hand towel on a first text.

"HIDE!" He exclaimed, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. "and sometimes- Oh. Well, you finally got the name right." Hide smiled and nonchalantly ran his hand through his hair. Kaneki stood up a little too quickly and tripped over his bag. "Ahh!" Hide froze, not knowing what to do. When he leaned forward he could see Kaneki just sitting on the floor. After a quick glance around the area Hide got up and sat beside him. "Dude, you've tripped a lot today. Are your laces tied? Are the pants too long? What is it man?" When Kaneki didn't react, Hide realized he might have taken his comments seriously. He put his hand on Kaneki's shoulder and spoke almost in a whisper. "Kaneki, I was just joking. Everybody trips. Heck, I almost tripped in my apartment this morning. Coming down the stairs, believe it or not. And then I freaking ran into you on my bike! I mean, I'm so klutzy it's actually quite ridiculous."

With this said Kaneki smiled. And then his smile broke into a laugh. He was laughing! Hide giggled, victorious. Kaneki looked up at Hide with a red face. "We're both pretty klutzy, aren't we?" Hide nodded, "Yes, yes we are."

Kaneki suddenly became very serious. "Your towel." Hide stared, confused. Confused because of the sudden change of mood as well as the quick production of the towel."Oh, uhh, thanks!" Kaneki began to laugh again, much to Hide's relief. In the heat of the moment, without thinking, Kaneki blindly tossed the towel towards Hide. He hadn't exactly meant to hit Hide in the face, but he wasn't aiming for his outstretched hand either.

The towel slid off to reveal Hide pulling the most 'done' face possible. Kaneki began crying with laughter, and he ended up falling to his side as the it got out of control. Hide watched from the side. He sat there folding the towel and waiting for Kaneki to finish. After about 40 seconds the dark-haired boy had called down, and he propped himself up on his elbows. Hide questioned him. "You done, there?" "Ah, yeahhh." Neither of the two boys could stop smiling as Hide got up and pulled Kaneki to his feet.

"Thanks for returning this." "Oh, yeah! Sure. No problem." The boys both packed up their bags, as the next period was almost starting. Hide talked first. "So, where are you off to?" "Home, actually. I've just got these two morning classes left." "Oh, yeah? Nice. I've got psychology next and then I'm done for the day too. Well, I've got another class after school, but it's not related." "Oh? I've got a class too." Both students stood in silence for a few awkward seconds as neither wanted to admit where he was going later that afternoon.

"Well, I guess I'll hear from you later tonight!" Hide said as he picked up his coffee. Kaneki looked confused for a second before he remembered about the notes. "Yes! You will. You will most definitely hear from me." Hide began walking backwards back in the direction he had come from. "Well, until then!" He waved before turning around. "Until then! And good luck tomorrow!" "You too, Mr. Giggles!" 

Kaneki smiled to himself as he headed towards the front of the school. Before he opened the door to outside, he stopped. He leaned on the wall of the lobby and pulled out his phone. He opened his contacts. ‘Send a Message to Nagachika Hideyoshi ’ _-Hey, thought I’d go ahead and text. I’d probably forget if I waited any longer. Ready for those notes whenever you can send them. Thanks again :)_ Kaneki hesitated only slightly before pressing send, and with a happy heart he walked out of his school and headed home to study and relax before class later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ^_^ This is my first fic! Well, first on this website anyway. I love Hidekane so much, and I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter! I will continue this story, though I'm not sure how regular updates will be. I'll try my best to update frequently! Please! If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, leave me a comment! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
